Sealed With A Kiss
by stillskies
Summary: [In Progress] When Hisoka and Tatsumi need a push to open up about their feelings, Tsuzuki and Watari comply. TsuSoka, TsuTari, TaTari
1. Tired of Waiting

Disclaimers: I do not own YnM, so please don't sue! They belong to the wonderful Yoko Matsushita… I'm just borrowing them.

AN: This is my second YnM fic, so please be gentle! Mucho thanks to my wonderful beta, Neko Kate-chan… Read her stuff! It's awesome! Also, there is a reference to episode 15 and 16 of the anime, and volume 7 of the manga. It's very slight, so you may not notice, but head's up, just in case!

**Sealed With A Kiss  
_Chapter One: Tired of Waiting_**

Watari Yutaka and Tsuzuki Asato were huddled together near the coffee pot in the employee break room. There was an empty glass vial resting on the counter near where the two of them were talking. The other two occupants, Kurosaki Hisoka and Tatsumi Seiichirou, couldn't hear a word they were saying, although they did eye the empty vial near the golden haired scientist with trepidation.

Finally breaking from their impromptu huddle, Watari and Tsuzuki joined their colleagues. Tsuzuki carried a green mug and a purple mug, while Watari carried a blue mug and a gold mug. Reaching the table where Tatsumi and Hisoka sat, they placed mugs in front of them.

Hisoka eyed his green mug warily. The golden-eyed scientist was well known in Meifu for slipping potions into peoples drinks to test his experiments. The green-eyed shinigami let his eyes wander over to where the empty vial sat, and back to his mug. "Tsuzuki?"

The violet-eyed shinigami looked at his partner, an innocent smile on his face. "Yes, Hisoka?"

The empath bit his lip, trying to figure out how to phrase his question. "Do you think I could use your cup today, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki slid a nervous glance at Watari, who shrugged helplessly. "Why, Hisoka?"

"I just think it would be neat to switch cups for the day, that's all," was the young man's reply.

Tatsumi cleared his throat and looked at Watari. "I believe that's a good idea, don't you, Watari-san? Perhaps we should switch cups as well."

"But you said that you hated my cup, Tatsumi! Why would you want to drink out of it?" There was a note of desperation in the scientist's voice, and Tatsumi noticed.

"Come on, Watari-san," the secretary cajoled. "If I didn't like your cup, why would I ask to use it?"

"Because you like me?" the scientist replied hopefully.

Tatsumi didn't respond, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks that Watari found promising. Watari sighed, but handed over his cup. Taking his cue from the scientist, Tsuzuki handed over his cup as well.

The secretary and Hisoka smiled charmingly at their partners before taking a sip of the coffee. They both savored the taste, subtly checking for any variation in flavor that would tip them off to a potion. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, the two men happily drank their coffee.

Watari and Tsuzuki glared at the cups that were in front of them. There was nothing wrong with the coffee, but the two shinigami were extremely attached to their cups. Deciding that they may as well drink their coffee before it got cold, they picked up the cups and took a sip.

The coffee was starting to cool down, but not enough that it was undrinkable. Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka staring at him, but he shrugged it off. The empath was probably just staring off into space. After all, Hisoka wasn't the type to stare unless there was something noticeably wrong with said person.

It was quiet. No one was talking, and Tsuzuki was going insane with the silence. All that could be heard in the break room was the gentle sipping of coffee. Deciding that it was up to him to start a conversation, Tsuzuki turned to Watari, who in turn was staring at him.

Suddenly, the amethyst-eyed shinigami's eyes lost focus, and he fell onto Watari, who immediately wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki and pulled him onto his lap. Watari's eyes were thoughtful, as if he really wasn't concentrating on what was happening, just reacting purely out of instinct.

While this was happening, Tatsumi and Hisoka had stood and were making their way around the table to see if their partners were okay. The empath gently pulled Tsuzuki from Watari's grasp and put him on the floor, placing Tsuzuki's head in his lap. Tatsumi, however, had turned Watari's chair around to face him and was currently kneeling between the blonde scientist's knees.

"Tsuzuki! Are you okay?" Hisoka was running his fingers through his partner's hair, trying to bring the amethyst-eyed shinigami's attention to him. "Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki's eyes focused on Hisoka's face, and the green-eyed shinigami wasn't sure what to make of the emotions twirling in the amethyst eyes. He had long ago blocked himself from picking up Tsuzuki's emotions after getting a full-blown account of his pain in the months following the Touda incident.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki yawned, closing his eyes then fluttering them open again. "What happened? Why am I on the floor?" There was puzzlement in the elder shinigami's face as he looked around and noticed where he lay. "Did I fall asleep?"

Hisoka blinked back his surprise. _Asleep? Is that what happened? It would explain why Watari-san pulled Tsuzuki into his lap…_ The younger man looked down at his partner before responding. "Hai. I think you did, Tsuzuki. What were you doing last night? Did you get any sleep?"

Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka's concern. "Me and Watari went out last night. Got home late, and I figured if I went to sleep, I wouldn't make it to work today." Finally realizing his head was in the green-eyed man's lap, he sat up. "Gomen, Hisoka. I didn't mean to worry you."

Hisoka huffed, muttering, "I wasn't worried, baka." He stood up, brushing off imaginary lint from his pants. Offering a hand to Tsuzuki, he helped the taller man off the floor as well.

Tatsumi, meanwhile, was gently talking with Watari, who was looking curiously at the secretary. It seemed that Watari was confused as to why he had Tatsumi kneeling between his legs, hands clasped tightly in his, while speaking softly to the scientist. Deciding that perhaps he better listen to Tatsumi, seeing as the secretary had a tendency to ask others what he had just said, he caught the tail end of a sentence.

"… worried." Tatsumi paused for breath. The thoughtful look was gone from the golden eyes, but still, the older man continued to talk in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Did you put something in Kurosaki-kun's and my coffee, Watari-san?" The secretary's voice held a warm tinge of anger, but the anger wasn't enough to mask the concern underneath.

Watari squeezed Tatsumi's hands gently, bringing a blush to the usually stoic man's face. "I didn't put anything in the coffee. I'm just tired, and I guess my mind wandered off."

Deciding that was explanation enough, Tatsumi stood, slowly pulling his hands away from Watari. "Well, then. If you're feeling better, might I suggest getting back to work?" And with that, he turned around and the left the break room, his coffee forgotten.

Watari watched the secretary leave, a sad expression on his face. _The least he could do was stay to make sure I really was okay instead of taking my word for it. _The golden-eyed scientist sighed. _Stupid, practical Tatsumi._ Pushing away his thoughts of the blue-eyed man, Watari turned to where Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood.

Hisoka looked a little mad, but underneath the anger, he could see concern he felt for the other man. Fleetingly, a picture of ice-cold cobalt-eyes clouded his vision, but he forcefully pushed the thought aside. Turning his focus back to the two in front of them, he offered a smile.

Emerald green eyes were staring into golden ones, silently demanding an answer. When the scientist wasn't forthcoming, Hisoka sighed. "What were you two doing last night that gave you both no sleep?"

Tsuzuki bit his lip, and looked down at his feet. Watari just smiled. "What's wrong, Bon? Don't trust your lover?"

Hisoka turned bright red at the insinuation. "HE'S NOT MY LOVER!" Watari bit back a laugh at the younger man's outburst, but promptly regained control at the glare that was shot his way. "I'm just concerned because he's my partner." With that, he left the break room, leaving Watari and Tsuzuki alone.

"Well, at least he didn't throw anything," Tsuzuki offered brightly.

Watari rolled his eyes, walking to where Tsuzuki stood. "Yeah, I guess. But if that's how he took us staying out all night, how do you think he's going to take us dating?"

Tsuzuki smiled charmingly at the blonde scientist. "I have no doubt he'll take it much worse than this." The elder shinigami's smile faltered when he saw his 'boyfriend's' eyes. "Come on Watari. We know Tatsumi likes you, he told me himself. He just needs a push to help him."

The violet-eyed man was rewarded with a small smile. "Thanks, Tsuzuki, but… Well, I don't know if this will work when it comes to Tatsumi. With Bon, it's a sure thing."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the blonde, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. We both know he cares. He's just not the greatest person when it comes to showing it."

Watari returned the embrace, softly replying, "I hope your right, Tsuzuki." Pulling away from Tsuzuki, the scientist ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, we should probably figure out how to break the news to them."

Tsuzuki pouted. "I thought we already decided that. Find some way to get them to your lab where they walk in on us kissing, then stutter out an explanation."

Golden eyes met violet eyes as Watari considered this. "We decided that? When?"

Tsuzuki's pout deepened at the confusion in the gold-eyed scientist's voice. "Don't you remember?" At the blank look in his friend's eyes, he sighed. "We said that's what we'd do when you dropped me off this morning."

Watari cast his mind back, trying to find any vague recollection of agreeing to that. When finding none, he looked suspiciously at the violet-eyed shinigami. "Are you sure you didn't just make that up?"

Tsuzuki blinked, face transforming into his ultimate, ultra-cute-I-can't-do-anything-wrong-don't-you-believe-me? face. Getting his answer from the other man's look, Watari sighed. "Since I don't have anything better, we'll go with that, but if Bon starts throwing things, this is all your fault, and I'm using you as my shield."

"Waaah! Watari! Don't be mean! You can't sic Hisoka on me!" Violet eyes were wide, tears overflowing, making them impossibly wider. Watari just glared. Defeated, Tsuzuki's shoulders slumped. "Fine."

Smiling brightly, Watari put an arm around the older man. "I have just the thing that will have them running to the lab."

XxX

BOOOM!

Startled, Tatsumi jumped from his chair, legs on autopilot to the door. In the back of his mind, he knew that he really shouldn't be worried about the blonde scientist. After all, it wasn't as though he could kill himself in those lab explosions, but still, the secretary worried and hurried to the lab.

Just as he was turning the corner that led to the lab, he noticed a frantic looking Hisoka right beside him. "Tsuzuki-san is with Watari-san, I suppose?" A curt nod from the younger man, and Tatsumi sighed.

Hisoka reached the door first, pulling it open to allow black smoke to billow into the hallway. Covering his mouth, the secretary and empath entered the lab cautiously. Tatsumi allowed his eyes to take in the recent destruction; he mentally calculated the cost it would take to repair the damage.

Finally, he found Watari. The scientist was on the floor, wrapped in Tsuzuki's arms. He was about to let out a sigh of relief when he realized just what they were doing.

Watari, who at first glance, seemed to be knocked out, was really just relaxed. His eyes were closed, and his body was pressed up tightly against Tsuzuki's, who was kissing the scientist.

Tatsumi stared at the two in utter shock. _Tsuzuki and Watari? It can't be… Tsuzuki likes Kurosaki-kun. He told me himself… _As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his eyes sought out his younger companion.

Hisoka's eyes were locked on Tsuzuki and Watari; tears wet the empath's cheeks. "Tsuzuki?" he whispered.

At Hisoka's whisper, the two men embracing broke apart. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's voice sounded slightly sleepy, as though he still wasn't quite awake.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Hisoka yelled.

Tsuzuki blinked, expression startled. "Huh?"

Tatsumi watched in detached curiosity as tears became to stream down the empath's cheeks with more fervor. Still in his detached state, he watched as Hisoka turned and ran out the room.

Tsuzuki and Watari shared a look before Tsuzuki too took off running out the room, presumably after Hisoka.

Watari stood, warily watching the secretary. Tatsumi hadn't said anything, just watched. It was odd, although the scientist knew that Tatsumi wasn't comfortable around scenes like the one he and Tsuzuki had just created. Still, the blonde had thought that the dark haired man would have something to say.

Finally, Watari couldn't take the silence any longer. "Are you okay, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi looked at Watari as if he'd never seen him before. "I'm fine, Watari-san. It's I who should be asking you if you're okay."

Watari nodded. "I'm okay, Tatsumi. " A few more minutes of quiet passed between the two. Patiently, Watari waited for the question he knew would come, but Tatsumi seemed unwilling to cooperate. Sighing, Watari took the situation into his own hands. "Are you wondering about me and Tsuzuki?"

Taken aback, Tatsumi nodded. "Actually, I was. Although, I'm quite certain I can figure out what's going on between the two of you myself."

Watari sighed again. "We were tired of waiting for people who didn't know we exist, Seiichirou."

Tatsumi looked at his hands, not quite sure what to say. "So, basically, this a relationship of convenience?"

The scientist appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose. We're lonely, and we compliment each other fairly well. We both know that we're in love with someone else, so I guess it really is a relationship of convenience."

The secretary looked at Watari. Looking him straight in the eye, he asked, "Who were you waiting for, Yutaka?"

Watari smiled sadly. "You."

XxX

Tsuzuki chased Hisoka all the way to the library. Cursing softly, he followed the younger man into the building, past the GuShoShin, and to the back of the building. When he caught up, the empath turned to face him.

"Why?" There were so many questions in that one word, so many emotions, that Tsuzuki almost broke down and told him it wasn't real, that it was all pretend.

Taking a steadying breath, the elder shinigami strengthened his resolve. He had tried every way to get his partner to notice him, and none of them had worked. The only way Hisoka showed he cared was when the older man was hurt or the empath was jealous. Quietly, Tsuzuki answered. "We were lonely. We were tired of waiting, of hoping. We understand each other."

Hisoka fought back his tears. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, and he certainly wasn't dense enough to miss all of the signs that his older partner was giving him. It was just that his fear of getting hurt was so great, that he couldn't respond, and now that Tsuzuki was with someone else… The pain was so much worse than when Muraki had killed him. "Why couldn't you wait any more, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki's heart broke at the pain filled voice of his partner. He wanted nothing more than to soothe his partner, to try to make things right, but he knew he couldn't. "You never gave me a sign. You never told me to wait."

"But… I need you," Hisoka whispered brokenly.

"And you still have me. I don't love Watari, and he doesn't love me, but we both need someone. You're not ready to be with me."

With that said, Tsuzuki turned and walked away, his heart breaking with every step. _Damn it, _he thought. _I knew this was going to be hard, but… I wonder, is it really worth it?_

TBC…


	2. Declaration of War

Disclaimer: I do not own YnM. That honor belongs to Matsushita Yoko-sensei… Whom I would worship adoringly (among the CLAMP and Murakami Maki-sensei/Matoh Sanami-sensei level) should she ever continue with the series…

AN: Umm… Chapter two:grin: Enjoy and review! Feed the author!

**Sealed With A Kiss**  
_**Chapter Two: Declaration of War**_

The next couple of days at JuOhCho were not the most pleasant. It seemed that within the hour of Tatsumi and Hisoka discovering Watari and Tsuzuki's relationship, the entire bureau knew, and a new poll had begun.

Everyone stayed out of the secretary and the empath's way, fearing an explosion if they said the wrong thing. They had already witnessed one from Hisoka after he had heard about the new office poll (how long will Tsuzuki and Watari last, started by Chief Konoe), and Terazuma had yet to return to the office because of it.

Tsuzuki and Watari, on the other hand, found no qualms in letting their newfound romance known, although Wakaba, Saya, and Yuma noticed that they were a tad bit more discreet when Tatsumi or Hisoka were around. The three shinigami girls, having seen this, had started up a new poll of their own.

Quietly, the three girls discussed their plan of attack. The new poll, as had been dictated by the three of them, was simple: who would win back the love of their afterlife first? After the poll had been established, the bets came rolling in, leaving the chief's poll in the dust. The Hokkaido twins and Wakaba had pulled their money together and said that Tatsumi and Hisoka would do it at the same time. The rest of the bureau's money was on Hisoka, most stating that the quiet, emotionless Tatsumi was not only uninterested in Watari, but even if he were, he wouldn't do anything about it.

The plan of attack was simple: the Hokkaido twins would corner Tatsumi, seeing as the secretary couldn't deny them much of anything, and Wakaba would corner Hisoka, since she was the only one the empath spoke with civilly at the moment. The three girls smiled, and set off in search of their targets.

XxX

Tatsumi Seiichirou sat in his office, blankly staring at the expense forms from Tsuzuki and Hisoka's last retrieval. On a normal day, he would have already cornered Tsuzuki and questioned him mercilessly about the food expenses, but today, nor the last couple of days, had not been normal.

It seemed to Tatsumi that he was spending more time avoiding his old partner, and he was beginning to hate himself for it. _Although,_ a logical part of his mind reminded him, _Tsuzuki-san did know how I felt about Watari-san, and he still pursued him_.

Out of everything that had happened, the secretary felt that that was root cause of his anger. Tsuzuki had known, and yet, despite that knowledge, had stolen Watari.

_Come now, Seiichirou,_ the ever so helpful voice in his mind chided, _Yutaka was never yours to begin with, so how could he be stolen? After all, he had no idea that you felt anything for him. Remember?_

Unwillingly, Tatsumi's mind conjured up parts of the last conversation that he had with the golden-eyed scientist. _'We were tired of waiting… We were lonely…You.'_

Forcefully, the blue-eyed man pushed those thoughts away, determined to go through the expense reports that he had been woefully neglecting the last few days. Eyes steely with determination, Tatsumi looked down at the expense report that Hisoka had submitted that morning, seeing nothing wrong with the expenses with the exception of food, which he had already noted before his mind had wondered.

A sudden knock on his door pulled his poorly focused mind from the sheet of paper in front of him. "Come in," he stiffly called.

The door opened to reveal the Hokkaido twins, and Tatsumi fervently wished he hadn't invited them in. Quickly, he looked back down at the sheet in front of him, giving off the appearance of someone too busy for small talk. "Is there anything I can help you with, ladies?" he asked.

"Well…" Saya began. "We were just wondering how you were."

Tatsumi squeezed his eyes shut briefly, hand automatically reaching for his glasses to take them off. "I'm doing well, thank you. Now, if there is nothing else…" He allowed his voice to trail off, knowing full well that the message was clear, but also knowing the two women in front of him well enough to know that they wouldn't take the hint.

"We meant," Yuma continued, waving off the obvious insinuation that they leave, "How you're handling Watari-san and Tsuzuki-san's relationship. We both know you had your eye on Watari-san for a while."

Tatsumi's eyes widened. _They knew? How? _Deciding that it best to avoid this conversation despite his questions, he replied, "I'm happy for them. They are…" He trailed off again, lost for a word that would complete his sentence. "Compatible." Even the secretary knew that this word was probably the worst choice, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

Saya smiled. "Really? We don't think so at all. In fact, we thought that you and Watari-san were much more 'compatible,' Tatsumi-san."

The blue-eyed man smiled weakly. "Well, what they do and whom they date is none of my business. If that is all?"

Yuma frowned. "If I didn't know better, Tatsumi-san, I would think that you're trying to get rid of us." Taking a seat, Yuma continued her pout. Saya, taking the lead from her counterpart, sat as well.

Tatsumi sighed. "Now, why would I do that?" he replied dryly.

Yuma smiled. "Because you don't want to talk about their relationship. Everyone in JuOhCho knows that you're avoiding Tsuzuki-san like the plague, and Hisoka-chan is dodging Watari-san as if he's Muraki." The elder of the two Hokkaido shinigami paused, as if gathering her thoughts. "Don't you think this whole thing seems staged, Tatsumi-san? I mean, Watari-san and Tsuzuki-san never showed any romantic interest in each other before, and now they're lovey dovey."

The shadow-master ran a hand through his hair. He knew that the only way to get rid of the twins was to give them what they wanted, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go down that path. If he told the twins what he knew, what Watari had told him, then they would definitely try to do something. Knowing that it was a losing battle if he wanted to get back to brooding, _working,_ he mentally corrected, then he would have to comply. Sighing, the secretary silently admitted defeat.

"It's not a true relationship," Tatsumi began. "They were both lonely and tired of waiting for the objects of their affection to notice them that they decided to find solace in each other. They have a basic respect for each other, and I think that the show they're putting on in the bureau is mostly just due to the thrill of a new relationship."

Saya bit her lip. "How do you know that, Tatsumi-san?"

He smiled sadly at the two. "Watari-san told me when I first discovered his and Tsuzuki-san's relationship."

Yuma smiled innocently. "Do you know who Watari-san got tired of waiting for?"

Gritting his teeth, Tatsumi nodded. "He was tired of waiting for me."

Yuma and Saya grinned at him. "Well, then," Saya said, "This means that you have a shot, Tatsumi-san!"

Tatsumi frowned. "How so? He said that he was tired of waiting for me."

Yuma rolled her eyes. "Just because he's done waiting doesn't mean that he still doesn't like you, silly! You have to win him back!"

The secretary's frown deepened. "What do you mean, 'win him back'?"

Saya shook her head. "Steal him away from Tsuzuki-san, of course! We'll help you, okay?"

Suddenly, Tatsumi had a really bad feeling about this…

XxX

While the Hokkaido twins were talking with Tatsumi, Wakaba was searching for Hisoka. Not finding him in the office he shared with Tsuzuki, Wakaba looked in the break room and out front under the Sakura trees. Hisoka wasn't in either place.

Sighing, she made her way to the only other place the younger shinigami would go: the library. Upon entering, she found the GuShoShin twins busily cataloguing books at the front desk, but no Hisoka in sight. Figuring that if the empath were here the GuShoShin would know, Wakaba made her way to the twins.

"Hi GuShoShin!" she greeted cheerfully. "I was wondering if Hisoka-kun is here?"

"He got here about an hour ago actually," GuShoShin Elder answered. "He's in the back near the classical literature."

Wakaba thanked the two and made her way to where Hisoka was hiding. She found him exactly where the two librarians had said he would be. Quietly, she took a seat in the armchair next to where Hisoka was sitting.

"Hi Hisoka-kun," she greeted softly.

Hisoka looked up, unsurprised that she was there. After all, he was an empath and it was pretty hard to sneak up on them. "Hello, Wakaba-chan," he replied.

Deciding that small talk would be futile, she plunged right in. "How are you doing, Hisoka-kun?"

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, Hisoka looked down at the book in his lap. "I'm fine, why?"

Wakaba fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "You're not fine, Hisoka-kun. Ever since Watari-san and Tsuzuki-san began dating, you haven't been fine. Maybe it will help to talk about it?" she offered. When the younger man stubbornly remained quiet, she sighed softly. "You can't keep it bottled up inside, Hisoka-kun, and you can't keep avoiding Watari-san either. What if you get injured on a retrieval? You'll have to see him so he can heal you."

Hisoka let out a breath. He wasn't one to open up to people, but he knew that Wakaba was right. It wasn't like he could go to Tsuzuki and talk to him about it.

A sharp pain in his chest at the thought of his partner made him decide that maybe it would be best to talk about it. Looking intently at the book still, he began to softly speak. "He said it's not a real relationship."

Wakaba knew without asking who 'he' was. When Hisoka didn't continue, she knew that she was going to have to gently prod him. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Hisoka took a deep breath before continuing. "They're both lonely. They don't love each other, but they couldn't keep waiting for people who didn't see them. He said…" Hisoka's voice faltered, and he stopped. After a few minutes, he composed himself enough to continue. "He said I wasn't ready to be with him," he finished softly.

Wakaba wanted to wrap the younger man in a hug, but she knew better than to touch him, especially when his own emotions were so raw. Instead, she spoke soothingly. "Is he right, Hisoka-kun? Are you not ready to be with him?"

Hisoka looked up. His eyes, while directed at her, where soft and unfocused. "No. I… I thought he was at first, but…" Hisoka licked his lips before continuing. "I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want to get hurt. I kept pushing him away, telling myself that no matter how much I love him that a relationship wouldn't work. I was scared, but seeing him and Watari-san… I feel like I've lost him, and that it's all my fault. If I had a second chance, then I would do things differently, but I know that I won't get one."

Wakaba smiled. "You said that he doesn't love Watari-san, right?" Hisoka nodded. "Then you do have a second chance! You just have to steal him back! Show him you're ready for a relationship with him."

Hisoka frowned, expression thoughtful. "But I don't know how. I've never been in a relationship before."

Wakaba waved her hand, as if waving his concerns away. "Don't worry, Hisoka-kun, I'll help you!"

Casting a suspicious glance at Wakaba, he questioned, "Why are you going to help me, Wakaba-chan?"

She just smiled sweetly. "It's simple, Hisoka-kun! I think that you and Tsuzuki-san make a really cute couple, just as I think that Watari-san and Tatsumi-san make a cute couple!" Hisoka just looked at her disbelievingly. "Besides, Saya-chan and Yuma-chan are helping Tatsumi-san win back Watari-san, so I'm helping you!"

"They're helping Tatsumi-san?"

Wakaba nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! How about you meet me, Saya-chan, Yuma-chan, and Tatsumi-san for dinner tonight to discuss strategy?"

The empath raised his eyebrows. "Why do we need to discuss strategy?"

Wakaba's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Because, you're declaring war on Watari-san, and Tatsumi-san is declaring war on Tsuzuki-san."

Hisoka just stared at Wakaba. "War?"

Wakaba nodded decisively. "Yes. War. Now, meet us here at seven, okay?" She handed a slip of paper with an address on it to the bewildered empath. "See you then!" She got up and ran off, waving enthusiastically over her shoulder.

The empath just sank further into the comfortable armchair. _What have I gotten myself into?_

XxX

Tatsumi nervously glanced down at the slip of paper Yuma and Saya had given him before leaving him to think over what they had said. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but even so, he was there. He couldn't deny that he wanted to take Watari from Tsuzuki, but he wasn't exactly sure he'd be able to go through whatever it was that the Hokkaido twins were plotting.

Knowing that he was going to go in and hear them out, the shadow master sighed. When it came to the blonde scientist, he just couldn't win. Tatsumi made his way to the door of the restaurant that the twins had picked, and promptly bumped into someone. Quickly pushing his glasses up, he began to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going."

"Tatsumi-san?" At the voice, Tatsumi looked at the person whom he had bumped into. Hisoka stood there, looking quizzically at the secretary.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" Tatsumi questioned.

Hisoka's face scrunched up in confusion. "Didn't Yuma-san and Saya-san tell you?" At Tatsumi's blank look, the empath sighed. "You're here to win back Watari-san, correct?" Tatsumi nodded. "I'm here to win back Tsuzuki. Wakaba invited me. Seems that her and the twins are trying to help us out."

Tatsumi's face clouded over for a moment. He saw the younger man's questioning look, and sighed before answering. "I have a funny feeling that they aren't helping us out of the kindness of their hearts." Hisoka still looked confused. "I think there is another office pool, and we have something to do with it."

Hisoka laughed. "Well, I suppose if I can get Tsuzuki back, then I really don't care."

The older man didn't respond, but silently he agreed with the younger man. Motioning towards the restaurant, the secretary opened the door and allowed the empath to enter. When they were both in the lobby, Tatsumi realized that they were in an expensive restaurant. Each table was decked out in either a lavender or sky blue tablecloth, and matching candles were in brass candelabra, the fires burning the wicks danced playfully. The entire atmosphere screamed romance, and the shadow master wondered why the girls had chosen this place to eat.

Tatsumi felt a nudge in his side and turned. "Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

Hisoka nodded to his right. "They're over there."

Looking in the direction that the younger man was referring, the blue-eyed man saw Saya, Yuma, and Wakaba. It seemed they had already secured a table. With a brief thought of just running out of the restaurant and back to JuOhCho, Tatsumi turned to the maitre d, who seemed to be getting rather annoyed. Upon reflection, the shadow master realized that the man had been speaking to them for some time. "I'm sorry, but I do believe I see our party over there." With a polite bow, Tatsumi made his way to the trio, Hisoka close behind.

"Tatsumi-san! Hisoka-chan! Sit down, sit down!" Yuma was gesturing to the two seats across from her, Saya, and Wakaba. "Now, let's order and then get down to business."

Hisoka and Tatsumi looked at the menu. The secretary's eyes widened as he glanced at the prices. Glaring at he women across form him, he asked, "And whom, may I inquire, is paying for this?"

Wakaba heard the ice underneath the pleasant voice and suppressed a shiver. She knew very well how tight the bespectacled man in front of her was with money. "We are, Tatsumi-san. Order whatever you like."

With a nod, he continued to peruse the menu until he decided on a quarter pound steak with sautéed mushrooms. Glancing at the young man beside him, he realized that Hisoka had already chosen his entrée, and was just waiting for everyone else.

When everyone knew what they were getting, Yuma called the waiter over. After placing their order and receiving their drinks, the elder of the Hokkaido twins addressed the topic for their meeting.

"Alright," Yuma began, "you two need to steal back Tsuzuki-san and Watari-san." Affirmative nods from Saya and Wakaba punctuated the statement. "It won't be easy, mainly because the two of you are horrible when it comes to opening up, but it can be done."

"Now," Saya broke in, "what you two need to do is start spending time with them, and I don't mean at work," she pointedly glared at Hisoka, who had looked about to interrupt. "Find out what they like to do, and take them to do it."

"If I may, Saya-san, Yuma-san?" Tatsumi interrupted politely. "The two that you speak of are in a relationship, so wouldn't it suffice to say that they'll want to spend their free time together?"

Wakaba, who had remained quiet, answered. "From what we know, they don't really like each other. It's more of a 'we're lonely so let's get together' type of relationship. Tsuzuki-san already told Kurosaki-kun that he wasn't in love with Watari-san."

The secretary frowned. "And Watari-san told me he had tired of waiting."

Saya nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly. We know that they still like you two. All you have to do is convince them you want to be with them."

"And how, pray tell, do we do that?" Tatsumi asked dryly.

"Easy," Hisoka said. "We have to act interested, right?" The three girls nodded in the affirmative. "Well, then," the empath continued, "how do we do that?"

Wakaba smiled. "Simple. I have a list of things that both of them like. Pick things off the list and show interest in them." She handed both men a sheet of paper. "It shouldn't be that hard. You're both smart, after all."

Hisoka browsed the list quickly, mentally adding things that he knew that Wakaba obviously didn't. One item on the list, however, caught the empath's attention. "Tsuzuki likes receiving letters?"

Tatsumi, who had been browsing his own list, looked up. "Yes, Kurosaki-kun. He loves receiving letters, so long as it's good news. He had a secret admirer a while back, and he adored reading the letters."

The empath processed that information, a plan already beginning to formulate in his mind.

The secretary continued to peruse the list, surprised at the number of things the scientist enjoyed. Poetry, comedy, theatre… Tatsumi frowned. _How is it that we have so much in common, yet I never knew?_

Suddenly, something caught his eye. _He likes original artwork? Maybe I could…_Tatsumi's thought trailed off. He hadn't painted in years, but he still had the acrylics, oils, brushes, and canvases somewhere.

"Well then, do you guys know what you're going to do?" Yuma inquired. Receiving an affirmative nod from both men, she smiled. "Good. We'll discuss your plans after we eat."

As if on cue, the food arrived, and everyone began to eat. After the meal, while they were drinking their tea, they began to strategize. The following morning at work, they would put their plans into effect.

Wakaba, Saya, and Yuma smiled at each other as the two men went their separate ways to prepare. Now that that was finished, it was time to give their report. Still smiling, the three girls teleported back to JuOhCho.

TBC…


	3. Doubts Arise

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them, unfortunately. :sigh: They belong to the wonderful Yoko Matsushita-sensei.

AN: Here we go! The third part! Yay! Only four more chapters to go… Thanks to the wonderful people who have reviewed! If I haven't responded, sorry! I couldn't find you're e-mail address. :pout: Also, special thanks to Neko Kate-chan, who is my lovely beta, whom I would be lost without and heart so very much:huggle: And to Rhea Logan, who helped me get past the writer's block that has made this chapter a long time coming… Enjoy! Don't forget to review:smile:

**Sealed With A Kiss  
_Chapter Three: Doubts Arise_**

Wakaba Kannuki looked around the Hall of Candles, attempting to find the people she was supposed to be meeting. She knew that she wouldn't actually see them, but she knew she would be able to sense when they arrived.

The air suddenly thickened, and Kannuki bit her lip. They were here. Taking a deep breath, the female shinigami turned toward the pedestal that held the Kiseki. Although she couldn't see them, she knew that they were in that general area.

"Tatsumi-san and Kurosaki-kun are willing to work to get Watari-san and Tsuzuki-san to break up."

Kannuki heard a chuckle come from the right of the podium. She tilted her head a little, attempting to identify the laugh. She knew that she had heard that laugh, but before she could place it, the gruff sound died out. Fighting off a pout, Kannuki continued on with her report.

"Tatsumi-san plans to invite Watari-san to dinner and a show tomorrow night, while Kurosaki-kun is going to start giving Tsuzuki-san little notes and potted plants." She paused, frowning. "I do hope that Hisoka-kun knows what flowers Tsuzuki-san already has…" The left side of the podium cleared its throat, bringing Kannuki away from her thoughts. "Sorry," she replied. "We did learn, however, that Tsuzuki-san and Watari-san are in the relationship for their own reasons, and that they aren't actually in love. In fact, it seems that they're together in order to satisfy needs and loneliness."

"Who is "we," Wakaba-chan?" the voice on the left asked.

"Oh! I apologize, but I recruited Saya Torii and Yuma Fukiya to help. You see, they are closer than Tatsumi-san than I am, and therefore better suited to work on that angle." Some noises of agreement were made, and Kannuki smiled in relief. "Other than that, there is no further progress. More should be made by the end of the week."

There was noise of dismissal from the right side of the podium, and with a bow, Kannuki left.

The two figures hidden in the shadows of the Hall of Candles smiled. "If this works…" one of them began.

"Then our lives will be so much simpler," the other finished. "And, Tsuzuki-san will owe me."

"And Tatsumi-san will be indebted to me, even though he won't admit it." Both people began laughing and idly chatting about what they were going to ask for in return.

Suddenly, one of them said, "What if they don't think that this was helpful and try to deny us our rewards?" There was definite pouting in the voice.

"They won't. After all, it's very obvious we're being helpful, and Wakaba-chan will vouch for us," was the flippant response.

There was a nod of agreement, and they resumed the previous topic of favors to ask for in return.

XxX

Tatsumi sat at his desk, staring at a funding request form from Watari. It wasn't that it was such an odd occurrence; on the contrary, the scientist usually perched on Tatsumi's desk for at least ten minutes every day trying to convince him that the funding request was reasonable and necessary.

The shadow-master glanced at his watch. He had about fifteen minutes before Watari would show up, cheerfully inquiring about the status of his request. The older man sighed. He knew that the blonde coming into his office would give him the perfect opportunity to ask Watari to dinner and a show, but he wasn't sure he could do it.

The idea had seemed very reasonable and acceptable at dinner last night, but after he had gone home and actually put some thought behind it, he had begun to have doubts.

After all, who was he to take away Watari's happiness? Or Tsuzuki's? Regardless of the fact that Watari wasn't in love with Tsuzuki, there was the matter that the scientist had chosen to do this, that he was happy with his decision. _Or is he?_ The thought came unbidden to his mind, and he fought to force the thought to the back of his mind.

As far as Tatsumi was concerned, Watari wouldn't have gotten in the relationship if he wasn't happy with the decision. But still, that thought stayed in his mind, and he continued to stare blankly at the funding request.

For the past week or so since he had discovered Watari and Tsuzuki's relationship, he had taken to staying out of his office around the time that Watari usually dropped by. This was the first time since then that he had stayed in his office, waiting for the blonde scientist.

If he could think past the odd feeling in his stomach, and the traitorous thoughts that were trying to waver his resolve to ask out the scientist, he could pretend that it was just any other day at the office.

_Yes,_ Tatsumi thought wryly, _because I'm always so eager to ask a colleague who is currently involved with someone out on a date._ Leaning into the chair with is hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the secretary came to a decision. _If he says that he's unhappy with the relationship with Tsuzuki-san, then I shall ask him. If he's content, then I shan't ask._

Decision made, he glanced at the clock. One minute left. Suddenly, he began to worry that Watari might not show up. After all, what made today any different from the any other day in the last week? With a soft sigh, the Kagetsukai looked back down at the funding request, firmly strengthening his resolve to not worry.

A minute later, a soft knock sounded on his door, followed by a click signifying the appearance of someone in his office. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to find Watari smiling down at him.

"Long time no see, Tatsumi!" Watari exclaimed cheerfully. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were avoiding me." The scientist punctuated the end of his sentence with a wink.

Tatsumi found himself smiling at the familiar gesture. It had been too long since he had last interacted with the other man. "Watari-san, I have not been avoiding you. Unlike some people, I do have important work to do."

Watari pouted. "Tatsumi! You wound me! I have important work to do, as well."

Tatsumi glared. "Watari-san, a sex-change potion is not something that qualifies as 'important work.'"

The other man waved the comment aside. "Always so formal. I've told you already to drop the '-san,' Tatsumi. We've known each other for over three decades. I would think that we're close enough that the formalities aren't necessary."

The blue-eyed man had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Watari wasn't acting any differently, effortlessly slipping back into comfortable conversations. "Watari-san, we're in a professional environment. I hardly think that such familiarity on our parts is professional."

Watari smirked. They had had the same conversation nearly everyday for the past decade or so. "Ah yes, but, Tatsumi, I am loathe to point out that we are partners, therefore familiarity is an asset."

This time, Tatsumi couldn't prevent rolling his eyes. "As loathe as you are to point that out, Watari-san, I am even more loathe to point out that the only reason I'm assigned as your partner is because every other person in this department, and others, I might add, are terrified of being your partner."

Watari smiled charmingly. "Now you know I didn't mean to turn my first partner into a cactus, or my second partner into a cat. I mean, if my third partner hadn't drank that one potion then he wouldn't have turned himself into a shoe."

The shadow-master smirked. "Yes, Watari-san. Accidents, I'm sure. You're more notorious than Tsuzuki-san when it comes to assigning you a partner."

The blonde just kept on smiling. "Anyway, about my funding request…" For the next twenty minutes, Watari went on and on about the virtues and necessities of having x-ray microanalysis (EDS), electron diffraction (EBSD), and wavelength dispersal spectrometry (WDS) microanalysis systems.

Watari finished his sales pitch, perching himself on the edge of Tatsumi's desk. "See? So, do I get them?"

Tatsumi thought back to the last time he approved a funding request for the lab. "I suppose," Watari jumped up with a cheer, but Tatsumi continued, knowing that the scientist was listening. "Only on the condition that you don't destroy the lab or equipment therein for the next year."

Watari bit his lip and tilted his head so his hair cascaded over one shoulder. "I suppose that's reasonable," he agreed.

"Good, now if you've nothing else to discuss…" Tatsumi trailed off, remembering that he had yet to ask the other man how his relationship was going. After all, his mind prompted, it would be polite.

The scientist looked at Tatsumi, sensing that there was something else that needed to be said before he left. Of course, he also knew that Tatsumi would lose his nerve. Deciding to take things into his own hands, he sat down in the chair opposite Tatsumi's desk, so he could face the Kagetsukai with more ease. "Ne, Tatsumi?" The dark-haired man looked up, and Watari took that as an invitation to continue. "Are you okay with me and Tsuzuki?"

Tatsumi looked startled, and Watari mentally noted that the other man looked at tad jealous as well. "You're relationship with Tsuzuki-san is none of my business," he responded stiffly. Suddenly, he realized that the scientist had given him the opening that he needed. Taking a deep breath, he decided to ask. "Watari-san, so long as your happy, and Tsuzuki-san is happy, then I've no problem with you're relationship."

Watari knew the other man well enough to know that the statement was actually a question. Smiling sadly, the blonde decided to answer with the truth. "I'm as happy as I can be without being with the one I truly wish to be with." Having said that, the blonde got up and quietly exited the office, leaving a contemplative Tatsumi to analyze his answer.

XxX

Tsuzuki was late; not that him being late was any different from any other day, but today, he was later than usual. He glanced at his watch again, ascertaining that he really was over three hours late. _If I were still talking to Tatsumi, he'd yell at me for sure! _he thought sadly.

As quietly as was possible for Tsuzuki, he slipped into the office and made his way to the area that he and Hisoka had claimed. A quick scan told him that his younger partner wasn't around. Silently, he made his way to his desk, and stared.

There, taking up the only clear area that was left on the messy surface, was a pot of mauve double stem phalaenopsis silk orchid plants and a plain white envelope. Thinking that maybe Watari was deciding to step up their 'relationship,' he plastered a smile on his face and took the envelope.

Inside was a letter, as Tsuzuki had suspected, but instead of the scratchy writing that he thought he would find, it was very neat cursive. Very neat cursive that he usually saw on the reports that Hisoka turned into Tatsumi because Tsuzuki didn't do the reports. Quickly glancing down at the bottom, he saw that, indeed, the letter was from Hisoka.

His smile widened and he sat down to read the letter, hand absently playing with a leaf on the potted plant. A sudden noise brought his attention away from reading the letter (he was already rereading it for the fifth time), and he looked up to find Hisoka standing awkwardly by his desk.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Suddenly, the happiness he felt when he found the letter turned to blind panic. He wasn't ready to face Hisoka. Not yet. Not ever, if he could help it. "Umm… Thanks for the flower," he began nervously. He was trying his hardest to keep his shields from cracking, but he knew by the completely confused look on Hisoka's face that he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Tsuzuki?" That one word was laced with questions and concern. It wasn't the concern that Tsuzuki shied away from; it was the questions. He couldn't answer the questions. Suddenly, the elder man stood and with an abrupt 'excuse me,' left.

Hisoka watched Tsuzuki disappear, utterly confused. He knew for sure that his partner had been happy that he'd received the letter and the flower, and he knew part of the happiness was because it was from Hisoka. _So why is he running form me? Why is he so panicked? _Hisoka sighed. He had to find a way to get Tsuzuki to talk to him.

Deciding to think of a way, he sat at his desk, and began to brood.

XxX

Tsuzuki ended up in Watari's lab. Ever since he had taken to hiding from Hisoka, the formerly forbidden zone had become his sanctuary. He knew that his younger partner tended to flee to the library, Tatsumi to his office, and Watari… Well, as far as Tsuzuki knew, anywhere Watari wanted to go turned into a safe zone, especially if the scientist had a vial with him.

The blonde man was currently sitting at the desk, doodling on a piece of paper. He hadn't noticed Tsuzuki's entrance, so when the dark-haired man suddenly inquired what he was doing, he jumped.

"Tsuzuki! What are you doing here?"

The older man smiled sheepishly. Silently, he handed his friend the note, which he had just remembered was in his hand. Quietly, Watari read the note, a silly grin appearing on his face. "Bon is finally coming around! 'I really miss you, Tsuzuki,'" Watari parroted.

"I'm glad to see someone's amused," the amethyst-eyed man pouted. "You'd really get a kick out of the phalaenopsis silk orchid plant he got me."

Schooling his features to one of shock and envy, the blonde scientist exclaimed, "You got a present from Bon? And I've gotten nothing from Tatsumi. I'm so jealous." He let an exaggerated sigh escape from his mouth, looking forlornly at Tsuzuki.

The older man rolled his eyes. "So," he ventured tentatively, "You talked to Tatsumi?"

Watari nodded. "Yeah. Went to his office, as usual, but today, he was there."

"What happened?"

The younger man frowned. "We did the usual banter, but then he got quiet. I know that he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't ask about whatever was on his mind." Shrugging it off, he continued. "I'm sure he'll ask me about it later."

Tsuzuki just nodded and decided to change the subject. "So, why do you think Hisoka did this?"

Watari rolled his eyes, smile springing back in place. "Isn't it obvious, Tsuzuki? To get you're attention!" At Tsuzuki's blank look, he sighed. "He LIKES you. He's jealous of me. It's all going according to plan!"

The older man frowned. "Maybe for me, but what about for you?"

"Don't worry about me. It'll all work out in the end. Now, why do you not seem too thrilled about the sudden gift and love note from Bon?"

Leaning against the table, Tsuzuki sighed. "It's not that I'm not happy. It's just, he deserves better, and…" he trailed off. "I don't know. I don't think that I'm right for him, that's all."

Watari shook his head. He knew that Tsuzuki had issues when it came to relationships because of his patchy heritage, his history, and the recent mental instability, but he was beginning to suspect that there was something else behind it. "Is that all, Tsuzuki? Are you sure there isn't a specific reason why you're so down?"

Tsuzuki bit his lip. _I can't tell him. If I tell him…_ He shook his head. "No. That's it."

The scientist sighed in resignition. "Fine, but if you need to talk…"

"I know," Tsuzuki replied. "Same goes to you about Tatsumi."

"You should talk to him, you know. I was planning on hunting down Bon later on today to talk to him. All of us running in circles to avoid each other is kind of ridiculous, don't you think?" Watari noticed that Tsuzuki was staring. "What?"

The amethyst-eyed man shook his head. "Nothing, it's just… I don't think I can talk to Tatsumi. He's mad at me, and when he's mad, he's scary."

Watari laughed. "He didn't seem mad to me."

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes. "That's because he likes you."

"And he loves you. Talk to him, Tsuzuki. Who knows? Maybe you'll get him to confess to me," he replied with a wink. Tsuzuki just rolled his eyes and left.

TBC…

AN: Just in case you glossed over the first AN in order to get to the story… I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. :sigh: I had a severe case of writer's block, and then school started back up, and work is finally giving me more hours…. Ah… I love life. I promise that now that I'm back in the swing of things (and my nasty writer's block is gone :I heart Rhea:) that the last four chapters will be quicker coming. Just don't expect a chapter a week. That's just insane for me right now. :grin: Review! The button is just a click away….


	4. Secrets, Lies, and Plans in Motion

AN: Chapter four… Not much to say here, except enjoy!

**Sealed With A Kiss  
_Chapter Four: Secrets, Lies, and Plans in Motion_**

Watari sat at his computer, trying to buy time before he sought out Hisoka. _Bon isn't going to be very happy with me, _he mused to himself. A sudden tug on his hair brought his attention to the ball of fluff perched on his shoulder. "I already told you, girl. I'm going to talk to Bon today. No need to get huffy."

003 hooted at him, flapping her wings. Watari sighed. "Yes, yes, yes. I know. I would be angry with me as well. You don't need to tell me." Another hoot and a sharp tug on his golden locks had him glaring at the little owl. "If Tsuzuki and I break up, Bon won't do anything, and you know it. Everything will go back to how it was beforehand, and neither Tsuzuki nor I were happy with the status quo."

The tiny owl launched herself into the air and starting circling her owner's head. She was hooting a mile a minute, swooping down to peck at his scalp, as if emphasizing her points.

"Ow! That hurts!" He scowled up at the owl. 003, never one to give up until her point had gotten through her owner's thick head, swooped down again. "What do you mean 'at least he's made progress?'" He stared at the little ball of fluff, completely scandalized. "I've made progress!" A few hoots were his response. "Don't give me that. Everything is going according to plan, 003, and you know it."

Watari was aware that he was pouting, but he didn't care. Everything was working out the way he thought it would. If 003 was saying nothing was being accomplished, she obviously hadn't listened to him when he explained the plan.

Looking back at his computer, he saved the file he was working on. He had almost finished the report, and he could get it sent off to Tatsumi before the end of the day. With a satisfied smile, he shut down the computer and pulled out a piece of paper.

It was the same paper he had been doodling on when Tsuzuki had come for his visit about an hour ago. Of course, his friend wasn't the suspicious type, and probably just thought that he was finishing a report. Looking at the paper, he picked up a pencil and carefully began to add more detail to one of the pictures.

_If this doesn't work, then I'll try something else,_ he thought. _But, this is pretty ingenious, if I do say so myself._

XxX

Hisoka hadn't seen Tsuzuki since he had run from the office. After brooding, he had decided that the best way to confront the older man would be to corner him and make sure he couldn't escape. _After all_, the empath thought smugly, _his shielding sucks, and I'll be able to tell if he's lying._

He had thought it would be pretty simple to find his partner, but he had checked all of Tsuzuki's favorite places and had yet to find him. Hisoka sighed in frustration. _Where is that idiot?_

There were only two places that he had yet to check, and that was Watari's lab and Tatsumi's office. It was highly unlikely that Tsuzuki was with Tatsumi; that left the lab.

Hisoka frowned. He had been trying to avoid Watari for the past week or so. He didn't want to see the blonde scientist. Just the thought of the other man was enough to send the younger Shinigami into a foul mood.

Taking a deep breath, he walked down the hallway to Watari's lab. Knowing better than to just walk into inside, he knocked.

As soon as he heard the muffled 'come in,' Hisoka knew that it was too late to walk away. Steadying himself mentally so as not to automatically lash out at the blonde, he opened the door and walked inside.

The first thing he noticed was that Tsuzuki was not here. He also knew that Watari seemed pretty smug about something. Frowning, his eyes sought out the scientist, finally finding him at one of the computer tables. He realized that the computer was off, and that Watari had a piece of paper in front of him.

Neither of them said anything, and Hisoka was beginning to feel awkward just standing there. Watari, of course, appeared absolutely unruffled. He peered at Hisoka quizzically. Deciding that he could probably ask the blonde about Tsuzuki, he took a deep breath.

"Watari-san, have you seen Tsuzuki today?"

Watari smiled and, Hisoka noted with dismay, it wasn't his normal smile. It held a touch of mischief in it, and Hisoka suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to leave.

He was about to do just that when Watari spoke. "He was in here about an hour and a half ago, but he took off." Watari cocked his head to the side, as though in thought. "I assume he went off for sweets."

Hisoka nodded, then turned around. He was two feet away from the door when Watari spoke again. "I was wondering if you could stay for a moment, Bon. I wanted to talk to you."

Feeling torn between being rude and leaving, or hearing what the blonde had to say, Hisoka turned. "About what?" He realized that he sounded aggravated and rude but, quite frankly, he didn't care.

Watari sighed. "Come now, Bon. You know what I want to talk to you about."

The younger man glared. _Tsuzuki._ With a curt nod, Hisoka went and stood near one of the empty lab tables, carelessly leaning against the edge.

The scientist smiled. _Now what?_ Hisoka thought.

"How have you been, Bon?"

Watari was still smiling, and Hisoka began to feel even uneasier. "Fine," he answered.

Hisoka watched at Watari struggled not to roll his eyes. "Really?" He received only a nod in response. "That's odd. I've been hearing that you're even more cranky than when you see Muraki."

Hisoka glared. "So what?"

Watari's eyes widened, but the smile was still there, making the effect slightly creepy. "I was just wondering if it had to do with me and Tsuzuki."

The empath froze. _He knows very well it does, _Hisoka thought. _So why ask? _Deciding that the best way to find out was to be direct, he said, "So what if it does? What does it matter to you?"

Hisoka knew that he was being surly, that Watari was his friend, but damnit, he was jealous. Watari had Tsuzuki, and it hurt.

"It matters because, believe it or not, Bon, I care. As does Tsuzuki. We don't want you to be upset, just like we don't want Tatsumi to be upset." Watari took off his glasses, placing them on the computer table. Pushing the chair out, he swiveled so that he had a better view of Hisoka. "What can we do to make it better?" Biting the inside of his lip to keep from laughing, he carefully watched Hisoka's expression. _If I wasn't already so damned good at shielding, this could have turned out bad, _he silently mused. _And damn if that wasn't cheesy as hell. _

The empath glared. Watari knew that Hisoka would feel nothing but sincerity, but he knew that the other man would know he was shielding. The scientist waited patiently for the younger man to answer.

"Break up with Tsuzuki."

Watari sighed, but inside he was laughing. _So simple to get Bon to play into this. _Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Bon."

Venom laced his voice as Hisoka retorted, "You don't love him and he doesn't love you! He needs someone who loves him!"

Cold golden eyes met passionate green ones. "Someone like you?" Watari questioned. "He had no idea how you felt, Bon. Ever since Touda, you've been hot and cold with him." Watari watched with interest as Hisoka's eyes narrowed. "You want me to break up with him?" A curt nod was his answer. "Then make me. This wasn't just my decision, Bon. He agreed to it as well." The scientist stood. "I know you love him, you know you love him, but the person who needs to know that doesn't. Prove to him you love him, and if he doesn't drop me first, then I'll break it off with him." He took a few steps toward some beakers on the table next to the one Hisoka stood against. Thoughtfully, he picked up a beaker, turning to look at the younger man. "Ask him to dinner tonight. Talk to him. You can't keep yourself closed off forever, Bon," he ended quietly. "It's not good for you," he added.

With another nod, although this one lacked any venom, Hisoka pushed away from the table and made his way to the door. Turning back to glance at Watari, he asked, "How do you know it's not good for me?"

Watari looked up from the glass beaker. "I lived a lot longer than you, Bon, and I've been dead even longer. Trust me on this." He saw Hisoka nod. "He should be going to talk to Tatsumi today. Check his office."

With one last nod, Hisoka left.

Watari placed the beaker back down on the table and smiled. He had managed to piss off Hisoka, challenge him, and make him think all at once. "Not bad, if I do say so myself," he said aloud.

003 hooted in irritation. "What do you mean I was too harsh? You know as well as I do that Tsuzuki needs affection, which was why his relationship with Tatsumi failed." Another hoot. "Ah, but I'm different. Tsuzuki was too hesitant with Tatsumi. I've no problem pushing his buttons. Besides, under all that stuffiness, there is a very passionate person."

003 perched on her owner's shoulders, gently nipping on his ear. "Yes, yes, yes. I know I'll have to be patient." Making his way back to the computer table, he looked down at the drawing, critically analyzing it for any errors or missing detail. 003 hooted, hopping off of Watari's shoulder to the picture Watari. "Ah yes!" he exclaimed. "How could I forget you, 003?" Picking up the pencil, he carefully drew a small owl above his picture's shoulder. "There. Perfect."

With a nod, he picked up the piece of paper and carefully folded it, placing it in his pocket. "Now," he murmured. "I can put my plan into action."

003 chirped in agreement.

XxX

Tsuzuki hovered outside the door to Tatsumi's office. Under any other circumstance, he would just open the door and plop down on one of the chairs, but not today. Gathering his resolve, he knocked on the door.

Tatsumi looked up from his paperwork, glancing at the clock. _Reports aren't due until the end of the day, Watari has already been by, Kurosaki-kun is out looking for Tsuzuki, and Konoe-Kachou isn't due for another hour._ Frowning, he called out, "Come in."

The lavender-eyed Shinigami turned the doorknob, desperately fighting the urge to flee. He knew that Tatsumi had to be mad at him. _After all,_ Tsuzuki thought desolately, _he told me he liked Watari, and what do I do? I go out with him!_ Holding his breath, he pushed the door open, and took a hesitant step inside.

Startled blue eyes met cautious violet ones. Tsuzuki slowly let out his breath and attempted a shaky smile. "Hey, Tatsumi," he started weakly. "Can we talk?"

Tatsumi carefully placed his pen down on his desk, mechanically straightening the papers in front of him. "Of course. What do you wish to discuss?" He knew his voice was distant, and a part of the Kagetsukai's heart broke. The last time he had been this distant had been when he had ended his and Tsuzuki's partnership-cum-relationship.

The elder Shinigami was frozen in place by the ice in the secretary's voice. Forcing his limbs to move, he took one of the seats opposite Tatsumi's desk. Not knowing any other way to go about it, he blurted, "Are you mad at me?"

The blue-eyed man was taken aback. "Am I mad at you?" he repeated. "No. I've no reason to be angry with you."

Tsuzuki looked accusingly at the other man. "Yes you do. I sort of stole Watari, and you're being all cold and distant with me right now," he pouted.

Tatsumi sighed. "Tsuzuki, you cannot steal something that does not belong to me. Watari-san is an adult, and is more than capable of making his own decisions."

The violet-eyed man frowned. "But you like him," he pressed. "And I'm only with him because Hisoka doesn't like me." He frowned. "Or, at least I thought he didn't."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tatsumi sighed. "Kurosaki-kun does care about you, Tsuzuki. He wouldn't have risked his life if he didn't." They had been over this dozens of times, but Tatsumi knew that none of the logical arguments stuck in his ex-partner's head.

"How can anyone like me," Tsuzuki whispered. "No one can be happy with me around." His eyes took on a distant look, as though he were somewhere else. "I wish he hadn't saved me."

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said sharply. "Do not ever let me hear you wish that. There are people here who care about you, and people who wouldn't be happy without you." He paused.

"People like who?"

Tatsumi closed his eyes for a brief moment, seeing golden eyes and silky blonde hair. "Watari-san, for example. And Kurosaki-kun."

Tsuzuki snorted. "Watari would be happy so long as you're here, and Hisoka's never happy," he retorted. Suddenly he remembered the reason why he had come to visit Tatsumi, so he continued, "Anyway, are you mad that I'm with Watari?"

Tatsumi smiled. "No, Tsuzuki. Had I truly wished to be with Watari-san, I could have made an effort to show it."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Why not show him you want to be with him now?"

The other man frowned. "I do not wish to interfere with your relationship, Tsuzuki. If the two of you are happy together, than I have no right to take away your happiness." _Regardless of how much I want to,_ he added silently.

Frowning, Tsuzuki continued. "Hisoka is trying to show me he wants me more that Watari. He even wrote me a note and gave me a plant. Why don't you do something like that with Watari?"

A small smile lifted the corners of the Kagetsukai's mouth. _Why not indeed? _he question silently. Out loud, he responded, "I have no right to interfere, Tsuzuki. Let it lie."

Tsuzuki pouted. Tatsumi was lying, Tsuzuki just knew he was. He didn't believe that he didn't have a right any more than Tsuzuki did. Sighing, he settled more comfortably in the chair. "I think you should. He'd be happier with you."

"And Kurosaki-kun would be happier with you," Tatsumi countered.

The other man waved the comment away. "No one can be happy with a monster."

XxX

The empath stood outside Tatsumi's office, shamelessly eavesdropping. It was obvious that Tsuzuki hadn't closed the door all the way, and snippets of conversation were drifting out into the hallway.

"No one can be happy with a monster."

_Is that what he thinks?_ Hisoka thought in bewilderment. _I'm happy with him, and I don't think he's a monster… _Leaning against the wall, he tried to catch more of the conversation, but his mind was racing. _No one can be happy with a monster_ continued to run through his head.

Taking a step away from the partially open door, Hisoka turned and wandered aimlessly. With a start, he realized that he was going back to Watari's lab. Shrugging, he continued on.

He stood in front of the closed door for the second time that day. Reaching up, he knocked again, and heard the muffled 'come in.' Still in a slight daze, he opened the door and entered.

Watari was bent over a beaker filled with a smoky, gray colored liquid. Curious, Hisoka walked over to the scientist, careful to keep a safe distance lest the liquid decide to explode. "What's that?" the younger man questioned.

The blonde looked up from the boiling liquid, clearly surprised to see Hisoka in his lab again. "This? Just a new experiment," he cheerfully replied. "Would you care to test it?" he inquired innocently.

Hisoka scowled. "No."

Pouting, Watari picked up a thin glass rod and began to stir the concoction. "I suppose I'll just have to put it in the coffee," he mused. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned back to the empath, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the lab. "So, what can I do you for, Bon?"

"Tsuzuki thinks that no one can be happy with him because he's a monster," the younger man blurted.

The scientist frowned. "You didn't know that?" There was a lilting in his voice, giving away his surprise. "Practically everyone in the bureau knows that."

"But why?" There was confusion in the empath's voice, and Watari suddenly realized that Hisoka truly didn't understand.

"Do you remember when Tsuzuki was possessed by that devil a while back, Bon?" Hisoka nodded, still not understanding. "Tsuzuki believes that the way he behaved during the possession was how he is supposed to be. That he's really a monster just like that." Watari paused, searching for the right words. "He was taunted a lot as a kid because of his eyes. Did he tell you that?"

Theyounger mannodded, thinking back to before Muraki had kidnapped Tsuzuki. He remembered how the older man had kept saying he wasn't human. How everyone around him died… "He can't really believe that, can he?"

Watari nodded.

"Then, the way I was acting after what happened with Touda…" Hisoka couldn't continue.

Watari, on the other hand, had no problem picking up where the younger man had left off. "Only helped to reinforce that Muraki and the people from his childhood were right." Taking the glass rod out of the beaker and gently placing it on the cloth beside the Bunsen burner, he walked over to the younger man. "He won't be able to make people happy until he's happy with himself. That's part of the reason he and I are such great friends," he stated cheerfully. "I've come to terms with wha-who I am. Tsuzuki wanted me to help him do the same."

"Can he come to terms with himself?"

The scientist frowned. "I don't know. I think that if someone were to love him, just for himself, and not for what they can get from him, he could start to come to terms with himself," he replied. "I can't do that. I love him as a friend, but I'm not what he needs. We're alike in too many ways." _And far too different in so many others, _he added darkly to himself.

Hesitantly, the younger man asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

_This is more like it,_ Watari thought, allowing a smile to spread across his face. "There sure is, Bon!" he exclaimed happily. "Steal him away from me, and love him."

Hisoka nodded. "I can do that."

"Are you sure you can steal him from me, Bon?" Watari asked slyly. "After all, I'm the sexiest man in Meifu!"

The empath rolled his eyes. "No, you're not, Watari-san."

Watari looked shocked. "What do you mean I'm not? Who is?" he demanded playfully.

Hisoka thought. "Tsuzuki is hotter than you, and so is Tatsumi-san."

The scientist stuck his tongue out. "I take offense to that," he replied with a pout. "I'm way cuter than Tsuzuki."

Shaking his head, the younger man began to head for the door. "Delusions aren't healthy, Watari-san." With that said, Hisoka opened the door and left before the scientist could form a parting shot.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the boiling potion just in time for it to explode all over him.

"Shit," he cursed softly. "Tatsumi said no explosions for a year if I want my toys." Doing a quick survey of the room, he noted that he seemed to have taken the worst of the explosion. The table was singed, and the beaker had broken. There was charcoal colored goo all over the place, but if he cleaned it up, then no one would even know.

Whistling, Watari got to work, cleaning his failed experiment.

TBC…

AN: Damn. I was totally trying to stay away from angst, and what do I go and do? I angst. :grr: Oh well.


	5. Confrontations and Explosions

AN: And chapter five! Woohoo! On a roll… Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed up to this point. If I haven't e-mailed you back, it's because I didn't have/ couldn't find your e-mail address. So, sorry! Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Sealed With A Kiss  
_Chapter_****_5: Confrontations and Explosions_**

Tsuzuki had left Tatsumi's office in a far better mood than when he had arrived. It had been nice to sit down and talk, and even nicer to know that Tatsumi wasn't mad at him. The Shinigami smiled. _Tatsumi's not mad at me! _he thought gleefully. _Now, if only I could get him to tell Watari what he told me…_ He pouted, recalling a part of the conversation he had had with his ex-partner.

_How can he not want to tell Watari he likes him? _Tsuzuki thought in frustration. _It's not hard to tell someone you're interested, especially if you know the other person is interested as well! Why not just tell him? Stupid, socially impotent Tatsumi… _Lost in thought, he failed to realize that he was being followed.

Tsuzuki turned a corner, only to comprehend that he was now in front of the library. _Shit! _As he turned around, he came face to face with Hisoka. _What next?_ Tsuzuki thought. Deciding that ignoring the younger man wouldn't be good, he figured that saying 'hi' and running would be best.

"Hey Hisoka! I was actually just on my way, so I'll talk to you later!" Having said that, Tsuzuki turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand wrapping itself around his wrist.

He looked at Hisoka, who was staring at him with determination clearly written on his face. "Uh, Hisoka? Can I have my arm back, please?" For a moment, neither man said anything. They just stood there staring at each other.

Tsuzuki was utterly uncomfortable. "I really have to go, Hisoka, so if you could-"

"No," came the curt reply. "We have to talk." With that, Hisoka began to pull Tsuzuki towards the library.

Neither of them said a word as they entered, nor did they say anything as they made their way to the back area where Hisoka usually sat. Instead, Tsuzuki allowed himself, begrudgingly, to be pulled along, and Hisoka carried on with fierce determination.

Suffice it to say, at the moment, Tsuzuki, who commanded Twelve Shikigami, including the four guardians, was scared of Hisoka, who had none.

Hisoka stopped and turned to face his partner. "Sit," he commanded.

Meekly, Tsuzuki complied, taking a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs that were scattered throughout the establishment.

The younger man took the seat next to Tsuzuki's. "You're avoiding me." It was a simple statement, one that brooked no argument.

"I'm not avoiding you, Hisoka. I've just…" he trailed off, thinking of a plausible excuse. "Busy! That's it! I've just been busy." Tsuzuki nodded, as though that lent authenticity to his statement.

"Bullshit," was the terse reply. "You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why."

Tsuzuki bit his lip. "You're mad at me, aren't you, 'Soka?"

Hisoka sighed and looked down at his hands. "I'm not mad, Tsuzuki." He chanced a glance at the older man and saw disbelief etched all over his face. "Okay, I was pissed off, but I'm not anymore. I'm just… Confused. Hurt. I don't understand."

Tsuzuki leaned back into the chair, trying to make himself comfortable in the midst of the extremely uncomfortable conversation he was having. "I'm the one who doesn't quite understand, Hisoka. Why are you hurt?"

The verdant-eyed Shinigami looked up and stared into his partner's eyes. "How can you be with Watari when you don't really care about him?" he whispered.

Tsuzuki sighed. Slowly, he reached over and took the younger man's hand in his. "I already told you," he replied gently. "You never gave me any signs of how you felt, and I was lonely. Besides," he continued. "I'm no good for you."

"What do you mean? What do you mean, 'you're no good'?"

The older man was caught in the deep green of his partner's eyes, and had to make a conscious effort to respond to the question. With a sigh, he wrenched his gaze away from his partner's. "I'm not the person for you, Hisoka." He dragged a hand through his hair, struggling to put how he felt into words.

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki. "How can you think that you don't make me happy?" he whispered harshly. "I've never once been happy until I met you, and you're trying to tell me that you don't make me happy?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes. "I can't make anyone happy. Everyone that I meet and care for leaves. Either they die or they leave me…" He knew that he was close to tears, but he didn't care. He had thought, back when he and Watari had come up with the scheme, that he'd be happy if Hisoka told him he loved him, if Hisoka were jealous… But now, faced with that situation, he felt like shit. "Everyone I've ever met has been hurt because of me, because they know me. I… I can't do that to you, Hisoka. I'm sorry."

He was about to stand up and leave when Hisoka pushed him back into the seat and sat himself firmly in Tsuzuki's lap.

"Do not give me this bullshit, Asato," he spat. "Don't be so fucking selfish. I love you. You make me happy. You protect me." Hisoka stared into his partner's eyes defiantly. "Tell me you don't love me. If you can tell me that and mean, I'll leave you alone."

Tsuzuki stared helplessly into Hisoka's eyes. He couldn't tell Hisoka he didn't love him; it simply wasn't true. "I do love you, Hisoka, but you deserve better than a monster."

Suddenly, Hisoka leaned in and claimed Tsuzuki's lips. The kiss was awkward, but Hisoka was determined, and he mentally cheered when Tsuzuki responded. Pulling away, the he stared into his partner's eyes again. "We've been over this, Tsuzuki. You are not a monster. I don't care what anyone else says; you are not a monster. You're as human as I." He leaned his forehead against the other man's. "What can I do to prove it to you?" he whispered.

The lavender-eyed Shinigami wrapped his arms around the slender boy. "I've hurt you, Hisoka. Intentionally or not, I've hurt you. Doesn't that make me a monster? What if I do it again?" His voice was full of fear, and he pulled Hisoka closer to him.

Hisoka placed his head on his partner's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki. "You'd never hurt me by choice, Tsuzuki. We both know that. You've saved me and protected me and looked out for me far more than you've ever hurt me."

"But what if I do it again?" Tsuzuki whispered.

Hisoka held him tighter. "If that ever happens, I'll be there to smack some sense back into you. Don't worry, Asato," he whispered. "I'll do what I can to protect you."

XxX

Watari had barely wiped away the last vestiges of his little 'accident' when Wakaba walked into the lab.

"Watari-san!" she chirped. "Do you have a minute?"

Grabbing a rag and wiping his hands, he smiled. "For you, Wakaba-chan, anything." Indicating one of the stools near an empty table, he sat down. "What can I do for you?"

Staring intently at his face, she replied, "Have you spoken to Tatsumi-san today?"

Watari frowned. "Why?"

The younger girl laughed. "Oh, no reason, really. It's just, you guys are so close, and ever since you started dating Tsuzuki-san, I haven't seen you guys talk at all."

A corner of his mouth tilted up. "He's been avoiding me," he cheerfully informed her. "But I did manage to catch him this morning before he disappeared."

Wakaba's eyes widened, and a smile appeared. "Really? What happened?"

He regarded the girl in front of him with amusement. _Why is she so curious? _he thought. "Nothing out of the ordinary." As soon as he saw the smile falter, he continued. "Was something supposed to happen?"

Shaking her head vigorously, she replied, "No, I suppose not." She glanced at her watch and stood. "I'm sorry, Watari-san, but I promised Saya-chan and Fuma-chan that I'd meet them. I really should get going." With a bow, Wakaba left.

Watari frowned. _That was odd,_ he thought as he walked over to one of his supply closets. Surveying the contents, he grabbed some test tubes, a measuring cup, some chemical mixing glasses, a glass thermometer, a few glass stirring rods and some vials.

He carried the supplies and carefully laid them out on an empty table. He retrieved the Bunsen burner and a blank notepad from a nearby table and plugged the device into the electrical outlet located on the side of the table.

The scientist walked over to the locked cabinet. Whistling, he entered the combination and the lock came off with a soft 'click.' He opened the cabinet and began pulling out chemicals.

He returned to the table, gently placing the liquids on the table, but taking care to keep the flammable materials away from the Bunsen burner. He methodically began to measure the chemicals into the vials before lining them up to the right of the burner.

Picking up one of the chemical mixing glasses, he fixed it securely above the Bunsen burner. As soon as that was finished, he turned on the device, watching for a moment as the flame burned brightly. He turned away and picked up one of the chemical-filled vials.

He grabbed the glass thermometer, placing it in the mixing glass, and began to slowly pour the chemical into the glass. Placing the empty vial back on the vial-holder on the table, he picked up another chemical-filled vial and a stirring rod.

He slowly poured the liquid into the glass with one hand and stirring the concoction with the other hand. He watched as the liquid began to turn a pale peach and started to bubble.

Watari turned off the Bunsen burner and waited for the potion to cool before removing it from its fasteners. He placed the glass on the countertop and began to record the chemicals he used and the various temperatures they reached. He checked the thermometer and recorded the temperature before placing the pen on top of the notepad.

He took another vial from the holder and poured half of the contents into the concoction, stirring it as he did so. He glanced at the thermometer again, mentally recording the temperature before adding the rest of the vial into the mixture.

The color changed to translucent pink, and Watari smiled. "Maybe this time it'll work," he murmured, before returning to the notepad and jotting down more notes.

XxX

Tatsumi had just finished redoing the budget when there was a knock on the door to his office. He called out a terse 'come in' and waited patiently for his visitor to enter.

He struggled not to sigh as he watched Saya and Yuma enter his office for the second time that week.

"Tatsumi-san!" Saya greeted loudly. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

The secretary barely managed to contain the impulse to roll his eyes as he responded. "Saya-san, it's well past noon, so one would think that morning has passed."

Yuma waved her hand, as if to bat the comment away. "You're too literal, Tatsumi-san," she replied. "Anyway, we just wanted to know how it went with Watari-san."

The blue-eyed man stared warily at the two women on the other side of his desk. He wasn't sure exactly how to go about telling them he hadn't asked, especially with the way that their eyes were gleaming at the moment. Figuring it would just be better to tell them flat out and get them out of his office, he removed his glasses and began polishing them. "Actually, it didn't 'go,' as you would say." At their shocked expressions, he continued. "I, for one, am not in the habit of tampering with the lives and relationships of my co-workers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish."

With that said, he replaced his glasses and picked up his discarded pen, eyes scanning the meticulous calculations for any mistakes.

"If you'll excuse me for saying so, Tatsumi-san," he heard Saya say, "I think you're just scared. You're terrified of what would happen if you were to engage in a relationship with Watari-san. I don't know about what happened between you and Tsuzuki-san, but I do know that Watari-san is nothing like that, and you're frightened of what that would mean."

Tatsumi looked up, meeting Saya's determined gaze. "Saya-san," he began, ice edging his voice, "One shouldn't speak of things that they know nothing about."

"One also shouldn't try to deny themselves happiness, Tatsumi-san," Yuma pointed out gently.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shook his head. "One also should deny the ones they care about their happiness, either, Yuma-san."

A moment later, he heard the door open and close. When he looked up, the Hokkaido twins were gone.

He placed the pen back down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He had already decided that he wasn't going to get involved in Watari and Tsuzuki's relationship. After all, their happiness was more important to him than his own, but he couldn't help but hear Yuma's words echo in his mind.

_One shouldn't try to deny themselves happiness._

"So long as they're happy," he whispered to the empty room, "I'll be happy. That will have to be enough."

XXX

Tsuzuki paused outside of Watari's lab, noticing the faint pink smoke that seeped out under the bottom of the door. The lavender-eyed Shinigami shook his head in faint amusement before knocking. Even he knew better than to enter the scientist's lab when smoke was trying to escape.

He heard the shouted 'come in,' and Tsuzuki opened the door. He was faintly surprised to see that Watari wasn't covered in pink, and that the lab was in one piece. After all, if you could see smoke that usually meant something had gone wrong, but by the look on the blonde's face, everything had gone perfectly.

"Whatcha working on, Watari?" he inquired.

The blonde flashed a charming smile at him. "That, my friend," he replied, "is a secret."

Tsuzuki felt his stomach flip. Watari was only this happy if he planned to use the department as guinea pigs for his newest potion… "You're not planning to put that in the coffee, are you?" he asked skeptically.

Watari fluttered his lashes at his friend. "Now, would I do that?" he asked innocently.

Tsuzuki snorted. "Yes, you would."

His friend pouted at the pointed statement. "Does no one have any faith in me?" he bemoaned dramatically. When Tsuzuki remained unmoved, he sighed. "O ye of little faith," he intoned, "I'm not putting it in the coffee in the break room."

Still feeling wary, Tsuzuki stared at the scientist. "Are you planning on putting it in a specific person's coffee?"

"Maybe…" he returned playfully.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"Of course you don't," was the cheerful reply. "After all, then Tatsumi could say that you're an accomplice when the effects finally wear off."

"Waaah! Watari!" he exclaimed. "Why can't you ever go down by yourself?"

Watari smiled at him. "It's not nearly as fun," he replied with a wink. "Besides, if this goes the way I want it to, he'll be thanking you, not yelling."

"But Watari," Tsuzuki whined, "No offense, but your plans never go well."

"That hurts, Tsuzuki," Watari exclaimed in mock pain. "Isn't this last one going well?"

The elder Shinigami blushed, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Ah," came the reply.

Tsuzuki looked up to find his friend looking at him with an amused smile. "What do you mean, 'ah?'"

"I take it Bon stole you," Watari stated, voice laced in amusement. "Didn't take him long, did it?"

Tsuzuki frowned. "What are you talking about, Watari? What do you mean, 'he stole me?'"

Watari shook his head, eyes bright with mirth. "Nothing. We just… talked earlier today."

"Sometimes you truly scare me, Watari."

"Thanks! I aim to please."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Anyway, we're calling it quits, right?"

"Of course. Far be it from me to keep you away from Bon," Watari replied with a wink. "After all, we completed the objective of this experiment, didn't we?"

The lavender-eyed Shinigami shook his head slowly. "No, we didn't," he said. "What about you and Tatsumi?"

Watari waved off the comment. "Don't worry about that. I knew that he wouldn't rise to this bait." He must have noticed Tsuzuki's blank look, because he continued. "Tatsumi needs to get knocked over the head with a stick and have the fact that I want him spelled out before he'll realize it." He paused. "Which is what I'm planning on doing."

TBC


	6. PotionInduced Dreams and Conclusions

**Sealed With A Kiss  
_Chapter 6: Potion-Induced Dreams and Conclusions_**

Watari was ready. All of the calculations had been calculated, the potions brewed, and the test runs ran. It was now or never, do or die. Except, Watari mused cheerfully, he was already dead, and so what's the worst that could happen? His funding would be cut and he would lose Tatsumi.

No, nothing big at all.

He looked at the clock and noted that everyone should be out of the office, except for himself and Tatsumi. He picked up the vial of pale blue potion he had concocted as well as the drawing of himself, Tatsumi, and 003, and placed them carefully in separate pockets. After all, it wouldn't do for the picture to be ruined if the vial's stopper were accidentally jarred.

He exited the lab and made his way to the break room. He went about the motions of making tea, and grabbed his and Tatsumi's coffee mugs. Patiently, he waited for the tea to finish and smiled when he heard the shrill whistle from the kettle. He poured the tea into two cups, and withdrew the vial from his pocket.

Watari's smile grew as he poured half of the vial into Tatsumi's cup.

Phase one, he thought triumphantly, complete.

xxx

Tatsumi removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his headache to simply vanish. He knew that sitting in his dimly lit office- to conserve energy and lower the electrics bill, of course- and pouring over pages of tiny font that made up the Summons Department's budget and expense report- contributed to his current affliction, but he was determined to make all of the corrections, note all of the write-offs, and mentally keep track of things that he could argue with Accounting over tonight.

A light rap on his door diverted his attention from the pages in front of him. A quick glance at the clock told him that no one should be in the office. There was only one person who stayed as late at Tatsumi- Watari.

"Come in, Watari-san," he called.

The door opened and Watari entered, two cups precariously balanced in one hand. "Good evening, Tatsumi!" the blond greeted cheerfully.

"Watari-san," Tatsumi replied tiredly. "Is there something you need?"

Watari rolled his eyes, but Tatsumi just waited patiently for an answer. A moment passed before he answered, "I figured you'd still be here, so I brought you some tea."

Tatsumi smiled, although he was sure that Watari wouldn't notice it in the dim light. "Thank you, Watari-san," he replied as he picked up his cup and took a tentative sip. "There would not happen to be one of your concoctions mixed in with my tea, would there?" he questioned.

Watari smiled. "Now why on earth would think that, Tatsumi?"

He glanced at his companion before taking another sip. He could only taste chamomile. He felt himself relax as he drank it. "I do not know," he replied dryly. "You have not attempted to use me as a test subject in quite a while."

"Do you miss me pouring untested potions in your drink, Tatsumi?" Watari teased.

Tatsumi attempted to glare, but he felt far too drowsy to complete the action. It occurred to him that perhaps Watari really had slipped something in his tea, but what satisfaction would the scientist achieve by putting him to sleep?

"Watari-san," he started, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Are you positive you did not slip something in my tea?"

Watari looked at him, innocence radiating off of him in waves. "I am absolutely sure, Tatsumi. Maybe you're just tired," the blond replied, voice light.

He nodded at the suggestion. He had been pouring over these reports for hours, and he hadn't had much sleep the night before. It was logical that he would be exhausted. "Perhaps you are right, Watari-san," he agreed.

He took another sip of his tea and reclined in his chair, closing his eyes.

When he opened them, the room was flooded with light. Had he fallen asleep in his office? The idea wasn't absurd; after all, he had slept in his office on occasion.

Watari spoke softly with someone that he vaguely recognized, 003 flitting cheerfully between her master and the other man.

He watched the two men in his office for a moment and wondered why he felt that there was something off about them. It wasn't until the man Watari had been speaking with turned around that Tatsumi could place it.

Watari was speaking with him, yet Tatsumi had been sitting in his chair the entire time. How could he be standing with the scientist if he had not moved the entire time? He had to be dreaming.

Suddenly, he looked at the clock. It read 1:03am, yet sunlight was streaming in through his office window.

Soft laughter that he recognized as his own drew his attention from the window and back to himself and Watari. There was a smile on dream-Tatsumi's face, and his doppelganger's hand lightly rested on the other man's waist. He watched dream-Watari lean forward and place a kiss on his dream-self's cheek. He watched as his dream-self blushed, then leaned forward to return the kiss, only aiming for dream Watari's mouth instead of his cheek.

Tatsumi was thoroughly convinced now that he was dreaming. After all, he would never be so bold while awake to kiss Watari on the cheek, let alone on the mouth. Not to mention that they were in the office, where anyone could walk in at any moment.

Dream-Tatsumi opened the door, and Tatsumi watched as the two dream-people exited the office. Before he realized what he was doing, he stood up and followed them.

xxx

Watari watched as Tatsumi stood and followed the two drawings out of the room. He had to admit that they turned out better than any of his previous attempts and he found himself pleased.

He knew what his two creations would do. After all, he had been the one to give them their instructions, but he didn't know how Tatsumi would react to his 'dream.' Following after Tatsumi, unfortunately, was not an option. He had only given the secretary half of the vial, unsure of how long the other man would stay in the dream-like state with a full vial.

Tsuzuki had stayed in that state for half an hour with a quarter of the potion, so he could hypothesize that Tatsumi would stay in this state for an hour, but he couldn't be sure. He also did not want the other man to spot him while in his current state.

So Watari took a seat in Tatsumi's chair and waited patiently for the other man to come back.

Step two, he thought, in progress.

xxx

Tatsumi followed his and Watari's dream-selves as they entered the break room. His dream-self began to make a pot of tea while dream-Watari wrapped loose arms around dream-Tatsumi's waist. He watched his dream-self relax into the embrace as the blond apparition placed a gentle kiss at the nape of the brunette apparition's neck.

The two dream-people were talking again, yet Tatsumi couldn't make out a word of the conversation. He had come to the conclusion that they couldn't see him, but it seemed that he wasn't able to hear them. All he could make out were soft murmurings that held no semblance of form.

The kettle gave a sharp whistle, and dream-Tatsumi lifted it, pouring two cups as he continued to quietly converse with dream-Watari. Dream-Watari smiled as he picked up his cup with one hand and meshed his fingers with dream-Tatsumi's with the other.

Dream-Tatsumi lifted his cup from the counter, and the two left the break room, hands clasped together.

He sighed. Why in Meifu was he following the two apparitions? Surely he had no voyeuristic tendencies, yet he couldn't help but continue to trail after the two. Perhaps if he talked to the real Watari when he woke up—

He cut the thought off. Wondering if he had done something different would not change the present. Watari was with Tsuzuki, and the two of them were content. 'What ifs' weren't going to change that.

The dream-people were heading back to Tatsumi's office. For a brief moment, he wondered if perhaps he should try to rouse himself from this dream, but quickly scrapped the thought. If he only had the chance to be with the blond like this in his dreams, he wasn't going to give them up easily.

He entered the office a moment after the dream-people did, but they were nowhere to be seen. The sunlight that had been streaming through the windows had disappeared, leaving only the dim light of his desk lamp.

He paused for a moment, taking in the change in illumination before his eyes rested on Watari, who sat in his desk chair. His blond hair tumbled in waves over his shoulders, and he wore a simple gray turtleneck. Tatsumi closed his eyes and wondered if the sight would still be there when he opened them again.

He opened his eyes again only to be met with Watari smiling at him, still in the chair. "Are you just going to stand there, Tatsumi?" the scientist questioned. "Or are you going to give your lover a kiss?"

Tatsumi noticed dimly that his feet were leading him to where the other man sat. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed Watari.

He felt Watari melt into the kiss and he sighed as the blonde's arms locked around his shoulders.

xxx

Watari didn't know how much time he had left before the dream-like state that Tatsumi was in would wear off. He did know, however, that he did not want the kiss to end.

The kiss was soft, clumsy, and it stole his breath away. Tatsumi's lips were chapped but soft against his own.

Warm hands threaded through his hair, and Watari moaned softly at the feeling. It seemed that the slight parting of lips was all that Tatsumi needed to gently explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Not that Watari minded in the least.

He pulled Tatsumi into his lap, moving his arms from the other man's shoulders to wrap gently around his waist. He sensually glided his tongue against Tatsumi's and he felt the other man shiver.

All too soon, Tatsumi pulled away and Watari took a deep breath, smiling lazily up at him. "Now that was a proper hello," he said. He made out a faint blush on Tatsumi's cheeks in the dim light and tilted his head up to place a chaste kiss on the other man's mouth.

A quick glance at the clock told him that it had been a little over an hour since the potion had taken effect on Tatsumi. Mustering up whatever courage he had, he asked, "Are you awake yet, Tatsumi?"

xxx

Tatsumi stared down at Watari, not quite sure how he had ended up in the other man's lap, but not quite willing to get up. The meager light bounced off the golden waves of Watari's hair, and he was transfixed by the play of light and shadow on the golden backdrop.

Watari's quiet voice broke him out of his trance, and he met the honey-colored eyes. He saw a hint of trepidation lurking beneath the tranquil surface of the molten gold, and he frowned. "What's wrong, Watari?"

He watched as Watari's eyes widened slightly, and belatedly realized he had dropped the honorific. He would have been embarrassed by his lack of manners, but did it really matter in a dream?

"N-nothing," Watari stammered. Tatsumi watched as the other man quickly composed himself before continuing. "Are you awake yet?"

Tatsumi looked at Watari for a moment. He was in the other man's lap and had just kissed him. "Were I awake, Watari," he answered, "I would not be in your lap." He smiled before adding, "and I would not be doing this, either," and leaned down to kiss Watari again.

This time, the kiss was more demanding, and Watari coerced Tatsumi's lips open with the gently prodding of his tongue.

He moaned as the sensations of Watari's agile tongue mixed with the feeling of the blonde's hands gliding up and down his back. He felt Watari pull back, and before he could protest, warm lips were kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

"Watari," he breathed as the blond licked and nibbled a trail to his ear, where he proceeded to suck on the lobe, scraping his teeth against it.

Suddenly, Watari bit his earlobe, and the shard of pain extracted a yelp of pain from Tatsumi. "What was that for?" he asked, bringing a hand up to his ear.

Watari's honey-colored eyes were hesitant as he once again looked up at Tatsumi. "So, are you sure you aren't awake?" he asked.

He blinked down at the blond, finally realizing that he had felt the pain, and perhaps he was awake. Quickly, he hopped out of the blonde's lap and put distance between them. "What did you put in my tea, Watari-san?" he hissed, emphasizing the return of the honorific.

Watari smiled sheepishly at him. "Nothing horrible, Tatsumi. It was only a potion to make you think you were asleep," he replied.

"Make me… think I was… asleep?" Tatsumi repeated. "You made a potion that made me hallucinate?" he exclaimed incredulously.

The blond shook his head, golden tresses catching the light as they moved through the air. "No," he answered. "You were following a few of my drawings," he explained.

Tatsumi blinked. "Drawings?" he asked. When Watari nodded, he continued. "You can not draw with that amount of detail, Watari-san."

"Of course I can," he replied flippantly. "It just takes far too much time to make every drawing that realistic."

"What about Tsuzuki-san?" he inquired. "What if he finds out what happened? What will you tell him?" he demanded angrily.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Bon stole Tsuzuki about a week ago," he responded. At Tatsumi's blank look, he laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't know? Everyone in the department knew."

"Apparently, I was not aware," he replied stiffly.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. He watched Watari watch him.

Finally, Watari broke the silence and asked, "Are you mad at me?" He batted his eyes and stuck out his lower lip.

Tatsumi glared.

The blonde sighed as he stood and walked over to where Tatsumi stood. He put his arms around Tatsumi's shoulder. "It was either this or I beat you over the head with a stick until you realized I wanted you," he said cheerily as he laid his head on the taller man's shoulder.

Tatsumi's arms remained stiffly at his side.

Watari looked up at him with a mock glare. "I can still hit you," he threatened.

Tatsumi looked down at Watari. "If you hit me, I shall cut your funding," he replied coolly, reluctantly wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist.

Had Tatsumi not been Tatsumi, he would have melted when he saw Watari's smile. Fortunately, he was himself and only stared blankly at the blonde. "Yes, Watari-san?"

Watari bit his lip and looked coyly up at Tatsumi. "Are you still mad?" he asked. When Tatsumi shook his head, the scientist smiled. "Will you spank me?" he questioned.

"I beg your pardon?" Tatsumi stammered. "Why would I spank you?"

Watari batted his eyelashes again and looked at Tatsumi earnestly. "I've been a bad boy, so I should be punished," he responded seriously.

Tatsumi nodded in agreement. "You have been rather troublesome," he acquiesced.

"So," Watari drawled, eyes sparkling, "you'll spank me?"

"No," Tatsumi answered.

"Why not?" Watari whined.

"I have a budget deadline to meet, and expenses to justify," he replied. "You have sufficiently distracted me from my task, and spanking you, as you wish, would detract from the task at hand."

"My boyfriend is so mean," Watari moaned in response, then promptly mentally smacked himself for his choice in wording when he felt Tatsumi tense.

"Is that what you want, Watari-san?" Tatsumi asked.

He watched as a myriad of emotions flitted through Watari's eyes before the younger man smiled and flippantly replied, "It doesn't matter to me, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi's headache, which had disappeared when he had begun to drink the tea Watari had laced with potion, came back full force. "It does matter to you, Watari-san, as does it matter to me," he said.

Watari sighed and tried to pull away, but Tatsumi tightened his grip on the other man. "What do you want, Watari?" he asked again.

The blonde stared up at him. "What do I want?" he repeated. "I want you," he replied softly.

Tatsumi smiled. "Good," he responded, "Because I want you, too."

xxx

Tsuzuki made his way to the lab as soon as he got to work the next morning. He knew that his friend had planned on putting his plan into action the night before, and Tsuzuki was dying to hear the details.

He rapped on the closed door before opening the door and calling out, "Watari?"

A blonde head poked out from behind a pile of poster paper. "Tsuzuki! Good morning!" Watari replied energetically.

"Don't 'good morning' me," he chided his friend. "Did you do it?"

"Why, Tsuzuki! I'm scandalized!" the blonde cried.

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes, by now completely used to the antics of the scientist. "You know what I mean, Watari," he replied.

"People just don't appreciate humor anymore," Watari grumped good-naturedly. "Yes, I used the potion last night," he replied, answering Tsuzuki's question.

"And?" the violet-eyed man prodded.

"Nosy, aren't we?" Watari teased. He shook his head when Tsuzuki started pouting. "Put away the puppy eyes, Tsuzuki," he clucked. "You know I'm going to tell you."

Tsuzuki listened as Watari recounted the night, although he was sure the scientist left out a few things, but that was fine. After all, Tsuzuki didn't always tell Watari everything.

"Hence," Watari concluded, "the posters."

Tsuzuki blinked. Perhaps he missed something? "I thought the plan worked. Why the posters?" he asked.

Watari grinned. "I can't very well let them go to waste, can I?" he replied.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "He's going to be angry," he felt obligated to say.

"I know," Watari responded cheerily, "but I won't be going down alone."

"No," Tsuzuki quickly interjected. "No, no, no, no, no. I promised Hisoka that I wouldn't get in trouble!"

"I thought you were my best friend," Watari pouted, eyes crestfallen.

"Watari," he whined. "Please, I beg of you. Don't do it."

The blonde sniffed. "Surely Bon won't be too mad at you? I mean," he needled, "if it weren't for my brilliant plan, you'd still be pining after each other."

Tsuzuki sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. "Alright," he conceded, "but you're explaining to Hisoka why Tatsumi wants to kill me."

"Agreed."

xxx

Tatsumi entered the Summons Department half an hour before he had to be there. He needed to fax out the budget and expense report that he had finished the night before, and wanted to get those out before the weekly briefing.

He stopped as soon as he saw the colorful paper that decorated the walls. Every five feet there was a different color, but they all red the same thing: "Tatsumi kissed Watari!" It was in Watari's familiar scrawl, so there was no doubt in his mind who was responsible for this.

He bypassed his office, momentarily forgetting that he wanted to get the paperwork faxed, and stalked to Watari's lab. He entered without knocking to find Watari and Tsuzuki, who was miraculously early to work, scrawling on more colorful paper.

"Watari-san," Tatsumi said, fighting to keep his voice pleasant, "Tsuzuki-san, what is the meaning of this?"

"Good morning, Tatsumi!" Watari chirped. "Did you get the budget faxed?"

Sensing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from Watari, he turned to Tsuzuki, who immediately cowered. "Tsuzuki-san, what are you and Watari-san doing?" he asked.

"It was all his idea!" Tsuzuki cried. "I just helped put up the posters!" He hid the marker behind his back.

"And why, may I ask, are there posters occupying the walls of the office?" he inquiried.

"I didn't want you to forget," Watari replied with a smile.

"As if I could forget, Watari-san," he replied dryly. "Take down those posters. Now."

He swore that he heard Watari say, "he only said those posters," before he left, but he couldn't be sure.

Watari and Tsuzuki followed him out of the lab a second later and began to tear down the colorful posters while Tatsumi entered his office. More colorful posters greeted him, this time exclaiming, "Tatsumi wants Watari!"

Quietly, he began to take the posters down. When the task was complete, he gathered the budget and expense report, and exited his office to fax the papers to Accounting.

There were no colorful posters greeting him as he made his way to the only fax machine in the department.

When he returned to his office, Watari greeted him, wearing a sandwich board that screamed, "I want Tatsumi!"

"Is this better?" Watari asked. "It's not on the walls," he added.

"What is this, Watari?" he inquired.

"My back-up plan, in case last night didn't work," the blonde chirped.

Tatsumi sighed. "Last night, in case you have developed a slight case of amnesia in the past twenty minutes, did work," he reminded him.

Watari nodded. "It just felt like such a waste to not use this," the scientist quipped.

The secretary shook his head and walked around the blonde. "Get back to work, Watari," he said.

"Aye, aye, captain," Watari answered. Before the blonde left, he asked, "Do you want to have dinner tonight, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi smiled. "Yes," he answered. "I would like that."

Watari walked over to Tatsumi and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Good. Pick me up at eight?" he inquired.

The secretary nodded, and Watari left.Tatsumi glanced at the clock. It was ten after eight. For the first time he could remember, he silently wished that time would go by faster.

xxx  
end

AN: There will be one more chapter, and it will be an epilogue type deal. Not sure how long it will take, but it will be done! Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful beta, Neko Kate-chan, whom without, this never would have been finished. Reviews are loved! Visit me on my livejournal and say hi! doumeki . livejournal . com


End file.
